Cambio de rumbo
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Cuando todo parece perfecto... hay que tomar una importante decision que puede cambiarlo todo.


**Cambio de rumbo  
Para conseguir lo que deseas siempre se ha de sacrificar algo… de valor.**

Todo comenzó a principios de Mayo. Quedaba apenas un mes para que la generación de Harry Potter se graduara, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos de 7º se encontraban alegres, otros pocos parecían ni inmutarse y algunos simplemente no podían alargar más la mueca de tristeza que no desaparecía nunca de sus caras.

Hacía dos meses que Harry había vencido a Voldemort, contando con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, aunque también con la sorprendente ayuda de Draco Malfoy, quien después de la dura batalla y de las 2 semanas que había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, acabó pidiendo disculpas al trío alegando que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido que guardar las apariencias.

Desde ese momento se volvieron amigos, tal vez no los mejores, pero si amigos. Las parejas formadas por dos personas de diferente casa empezaron a salir a la luz, ya que las diferencias entre Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían quedado enterradas con el recuerdo de la guerra.

Y ahora se encontraban ellos ahí. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy besándose apasionadamente, como si en cualquier momento se les fuera a ir la vida. Minutos antes de ese acontecimiento, Draco se había acercado a la castaña con todas las intenciones de declararse, y casi sin darse cuenta se había visto involucrado en esa escena en medio del Gran Comedor, siendo observado por todos los alumnos sorprendidos, un Dumbledore sonriente y unos Ron y Harry con unas muecas bastante divertida de incredibilidad. Ambos se separaron para respirar y se miraron sonrientes.

Draco yo… -Trató de decir Hermione, pero se vio rápidamente envuelta por los brazos de Draco por lo que no pudo terminar.

Hermione te amo… -Le susurró el rubio al oido-. Ya no aguantaba más sin decírtelo.

Yo también te amo Draco –Contestó firmemente la chica dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

A partir de ese momento nadie había conseguido verlos separados ni un minuto. Querían aprovechar lo que quedaba de curso y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido desde que se conocieron. Se amaban y aunque sonara extraño siendo ellos la pareja, era así y nadie lograría cambiarlo.

¿Y que vas a hacer este verano? –Le preguntó Draco a su novia mientras le acariciaba la castaña melena.

Mis padres quieren ir a Rumania, les he hablado del lugar y están muy emocionados con la idea de ir –Contestó Hermione algo triste, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

¿Ocurre algo Mia? –Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

No mi amor, no ocurre nada –Contestó ella con una sonrisa, pero muriéndose por dentro al recordar la carta de sus padres.

_tic tic tic_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? –Preguntó una adormilada Hermione, mirando hacía la ventana con mirada molesta, en donde se encontraba una adorable lechuza blanca muy parecida a la de Harry._

_Lentamente se dirigió hacia ella y le sacó la carta que parecía ser de sus padres. Le dio una chuchería a su lechuza para que se fuera y comenzó a leerla. _

_Querida Hermione:_

_Como ya sabrás este verano teníamos pensado ir a Rumania por tres semanas, pero no adivinaras lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¡En nuestro trabajo nos han trasladado a la parte muggle de ese lugar! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Nos vamos a vivir a Rumania! Como este es tu último año no habrá problema y tal vez podrás trabajar con el hermano de tu amigo pelirrojo. Seguro que estarás tan feliz como nosotros. Te queremos mucho cariño, esperamos noticias tuyas. Con amor:_

_Tu mama._

¿Seguro que no ocurre nada? –Volvió a preguntar Draco, no muy convencido por la contestación de la castaña.

¡Ay, Draco! Siempre igual, que no me pasa nada mi amor –Volvió a decirle ella dándole un beso en los labios-. ¿Sabes que te amo no?

No mas que yo a ti… -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa volviendo a besarla más apasionadamente y recostándola sobre el sofá en el que estaban sentados.

…

El día de la graduación llegó bastante rápido para alegría o decepción de algunos. El trío junto a Draco se encontraban fuera del baile, paseando por los terrenos del castillo hablando animadamente, excepto Hermione que se encontraba bastante callada y apagada.

¡Hay que celebrar esto a lo grande! –Gritó Harry a los cuatro vientos girándose para ver a sus amigos-. Al fin, no más guerra, no más exámenes y por supuesto… ¡No más Snape!

¡Ey! –Exclamó Draco haciendo reír a los dos chicos-. Que a mi me cae bien…

Solo por que favorece a los Slytherin –Dijo Ron sacándole la lengua al rubio y ganándose una mala mirada por parte de éste.

De todas maneras ya que celebramos… celebremos también esto –Comentó Draco feliz, sacándose algo de un bolsillo del pantalón.

¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Hermione por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Esto… -Empezó Draco abrazando a su novia- es un billete de avión para Rumania. ¡Voy contigo este verano Mia!

Yo… -Empezó a decir Hermione asustada.

¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Draco extrañado-. ¿No te alegras?

Draco yo… -Comenzó a decir la castaña-. Ya no vuelvo. Me voy a Rumania para siempre.

¿¡Que? –Preguntaron los 3 muchachos a la vez, mirando a su amiga asustados por lo que acababa de confesarles

…

Draco la evitó durante las 2 semanas en las que Hermione intentó hablar con él, antes de irse hacía Rumania. Ron y Harry aunque quedaron bastante dolidos por la noticia, no se separaron de ella hasta el ultimo momento de su despedida, en donde los dos tenían una mueca bastante rara en el rostro. Se prometieron escribirse y que nunca se olvidarían. También que se verían en vacaciones y que serían muy felices, cosa que Hermione no creía poder cumplir sin Draco a su lado.

La castaña ya se encontraba en el avión, sentada y con la mirada fija en un papel intentando escribir algo.

_Draco:  
Hace ya quince minutos que el avión ha despegado y no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Entiendo que no hayas querido… _

Perdone… -Le interrumpió una voz fría y bastante conocida-. ¿Me podría pasar una revista? Es que aquí no hay ninguna.

Claro –Contestó Hermione despreocupadamente. Cuando se giró para darle la revista al desconocido, se quedó con la boca abierta-. ¡Draco!

El mismo –Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa. Hermione no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos dándole repetidamente pequeños besos en los labios.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya tenía el billete, no podía desperdiciarlo –Explicó él besando a su chica con desesperación y amor.

Y es que tal vez vivirían en lugares separados, tal vez no podrían verse muy seguido, pero estaban seguros de que su amor duraría para siempre y que podrían pasar cualquier prueba que se presentara en el futuro.

Te amo Draco…

**FIN**

'**A veces hay que sacrificar cosas importantes para llegar a ese futuro tan deseado, pero no hay que olvidar que el amor verdadero es una de esas cosas imposibles de dejar en el pasado'**

¡¡Bueno! Que les pareció? XDD… la verdad a mi no me gustó mucho, será el segundo o tercer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja (¡Que por cierto es mi favorita! XD) pero no quedó exactamente como tenia planeado.

De todas maneras espero vuestros reviews por favor! Y si les gustó y quieren un epilogo tan solo pidanmelo eh? Besos


End file.
